


Test Subject: Aerith Gainsborough

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [35]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bestiality, Breast Sucking, F/M, Guro, Impregnation, Lactation, Necrophilia, Other, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Aerith gets subjected to bestiality in Hojo's lab - and then killed as she waits to be rescued in a cell.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 10





	Test Subject: Aerith Gainsborough

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116795

Ensuring Marlene’s safety was enough of a reason for Aerith Gainsborough to go back to the Shinra building. The flower girl was hesitant to return to that awful place - but helping the little girl was important enough for her to make her overcome that fear. The Turks have brought her straight there - making sure that she wouldn’t slip out of their grasp yet again.

Her destination within the skyscraper was not one she was excited about, though. Listening to the conversations the Turks were having, it turned out they were supposed to drop her off at the lab of Professor Hojo. Just hearing that name was enough to send shivers down the girl’s spine - the memories of the cruel experiments the man performed on her and her mother resurfacing in her head. From the sound of it, the members of the special task force weren’t too thrilled about leaving her there either - but orders were orders.

Before long, Aeirth found herself in the presence of the scary man in the long white coat. The way he was looking at her was so inhumane… He didn’t see her as a person - but just a test subject that had finally returned to him.

“Good work. I’m overwhelmed with ideas just by simply looking at her!”

Hojo exclaimed - Tseng sighing as he listened to him. He just hoped the girl would be fine in the custody of the depraved man… He’d of course try to get him out of there via official means - but Hojo’s status made that unlikely to succeed. The only friendly face in the building disappeared as the man left the lab - leaving Aerith entirely on Hojo’s mercy.

As the door closed behind the Turks’ leader, Hojo approached Aerith. His hands reached for her - the girl shifting in place as she felt his hand cup her cheek. Her instincts were telling her to run - but the soldiers watching from the sides made escape pretty much impossible. His other hand reached for her chest - diving into the girl’s cleavage. Hojo’s hands began to feel up her modest chest - Aerith biting her lip to keep herself from reacting. Violating her wasn’t even his goal. It’s been years since Hojo had seen the last surviving Ancient - and the man wanted to ensure he understood the changes that her body had undergone since then. But his intentions didn’t make it any less uncomfortable - Aerith gasping as his fingertips moved across her nipples.

“Seems her body is as sensitive there as a human’s.”

Hojo commented as he withdrew his hand from underneath her dress. The girl had matured plenty in the time she was gone from the lab. Most likely enough to be capable of being bred. And the more Hojo looked at her, the more he was convinced it was necessary. If one of his later experiments went awry… It’d be best to have a replacement ready - just like the girl had been for her mother.

If that was the goal, then… Entering a sequence of inputs into his control panel, Hojo quickly concocted a potion. It’d improve the girl’s fertility - all but ensuring she would get pregnant if anyone - or anything - ejaculated inside her vagina. Soon, a panel opened up - showing a syringe which Hojo immediately snatched up.

“Hold her down.”

He barked an order - and the soldiers assisting him were quick to do just that. Aerith tried to break out of their grasp - but it only made their hold on her arms strengthen. Hojo quickly approached the girl, stabbing the syringe’s tip through the skin of her forearm - and quickly pushing the plunger down. Aerith didn’t know what that injection would do… But the weird warmth growing within her body was making her anxious.

“Take her to the dome.”

Hojo ordered - the soldiers dragging Aerith to the glass dome in the middle of the lab. Opening the door, they quickly threw the girl in - the transparent holding room locking itself as Aerith began to bang her fists on the glass. It was what Hojo used for observing most of his experiments - the strengthened glass ensured no specimen would break out while also letting him see everything that was happening.

With the girl drugged and in the dome, she was ready for breeding. As for the father… Hojo didn’t need to think long to come up with one. Shinra had provided him with one of the lion-like inhabitants of the Cosmo Canyon - a species known for their longevity. He had named the creature Red XIII. However, the animal’s intelligence could prove an issue. It wouldn’t impregnate the girl just because she was put in the dome with it. However… A few specific chemicals should stir its mating instincts and give it the push it needed. His hands reached for the console again - flooding Red’s holding cell with a gas that doubled as an aphrodisiac.

After letting the animal marinate in the gas for a bit, Hojo entered another command into the console - having the feline be taken from the holding cells to the glass dome. Soon, the floor there opened for a moment - the animal carried up via an elevator. It was already breathing heavily as it was raised - its brown eye gleaming with lust.

Aerith screamed as she saw the animal emerge from below - her fists banging on the glass even harder.

“P-please! What if it eats me?”

She screamed at the men standing guard outside - but none of them were moved by her pleas. They had listened to Hojo’s other test subjects before - and they knew that it was far from the worst the mad scientist could put her through.

As Red spotted the nearby girl, he quickly pounced on top of her - knocking Aerith to the ground below him. His sharp claws tore through the fabric of her red jacket - ripping most of it off her shoulders. The animal continued to claw away at Aerith’s white dress, too - quickly shredding most of it. Her breasts quickly slipped free - and the animal opened up a large hole near her hips. Most of her dress ended up in tatters in just a moment - only a short part of it still covering her belly. The animal’s claws also cut her skin open in several spots - bloody gashes opening in her thighs and even her breasts.

Another quick swipe of a paw, and Aerith’s panties were gone too - her pussy exposed too. She tried to push the animal off her as she felt him do that - was it really going to rape her? Why? Was Shinra so depraved to have its prisoners be raped by animals? Even the worst crime lords in the slums wouldn’t go that far… But the animal’s actions could only be interpreted in that way.

Soon, Aerith felt something prod against her pussy. She tried to wiggle her way away from below the animal - but its paws pinned her to the ground by her shoulders. She was disgusted with the sensation… But somehow her pussy was starting to get wet as the animal’s dick rubbed against her entrance. N-no… Was this a result of what Hojo had injected her with?

With a quiet howl, Red thrust his hips forward - his cock entering Aerith’s damp snatch. His pleasant yammer was accompanied by Aerith’s scream of agony. Not only was she forced to have sex with an animal - but the animal’s cock had thorns on it, too! In just its first thrust it already sliced away at her pussy walls, making her slit hurt. She had sex on a few occasions before - With her boyfriend, before he disappeared, and also for money with some men in the slums whenever things get rough… Those men could never compare to Zack - but with a thorned dick tearing her pussy open, even they seemed like perfect partners in her memories.

Red thrust deeper into Aerith’s pussy, the girl letting out another pained cry as more of her cunt was cut open with his thorned dick. By humping his dick back and forth, Red proceeded to tear Aerith’s pussy apart - blood flowing freely from around his cock and out of her cunt as the feline continued to mate with her. Due to the injection, her pussy provided him with wetness that allowed him to go faster and faster - the animal in heat rapidly ramming his prick deep into Aerith’s slit. The girl fruitlessly tried to push him off her a few more times - tears running down her cheeks as the animal continued to rape her.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, Red came - Aerith feeling his hot seed flood her bleeding cunt and womb. Spurt after spurt fired off within her - her insides continuing to twist on themselves as she felt it happen. It was so disgusting to feel an animal’s cum splatter her insides… The men back in the slums paid her more to cum inside her, so the sensation wasn’t entirely new to her - but the knowledge that it was an animal’s release that was slowly dripping out of her body was hard for her to come to terms with. She just sobbed as the animal shifted above her - its dick remaining lodged inside her pussy. Its seed sought out the girl’s egg - fertilizing it easily as another result of the drug Hojo gave the girl.

Just one climax wasn’t enough for the drugged feline, though. After a moment of respite, it began fucking her again - the fresh cuts in the flower girl’s cunt deepened far further as the thorned knot continued to hammer away at her wounded snatch. Even if the animal had already gotten Aerith pregnant, its mating instinct still called - Red wanting to continue breeding with the susceptible girl. Its steady thrusts carved the opening to her cunt into tatters - all while Hojo and the soldiers watched from outside the dome. Some of the soldiers stroked off to the sight of Aerith getting pounded or the glances of her bare chest - her agonized cries just making their dicks harder.

As Aerith mated with the catlike animal, some commotion came from the entrance. Aerith craned her head in its direction with hope fresh within her - maybe someone came to free her from this awful breeding pit? Sadly, it was just more soldiers… Wait, was that Tifa in between them? Did the bartender also get captured?

The fact that the men were holding onto Tifa’s arms seemed to suggest that. That Tifa’s top was off, her massive knockers bouncing with every step she was forced to take, also suggested that. Seeing her filled Aerith with a mix of emotions. The others were there to save her! But if Tifa got herself captured, what about Barret and Cloud? Could they still come to help both of them out? It also filled her with guilt. These soldiers were playing with Tifa’s breasts - enough to leave bruises on them! And she was now a captive of Hojo as well… Who knew what horrid experiments would he subject her to? It was her fault that Tifa got captured… If she hadn’t agreed to return here, Tifa wouldn’t have had to come here to try to save her!

As Aerith struggled with guilt and the prick that continued to ravage her cunt, it seemed that Hojo’s attention had shifted to the new girl the soldiers had brought in. Suddenly, the floor the brown-haired girl and the animal were on began to descend - taking both of them down into the bowels of the Shinra building. On the way there they passed various other monsters - both ones that were captured by Shinra, and the terrifying creations of professor Hojo. Seeing some of them - especially the large dicks they were spouting - made Aerith realize that her situation could have been far worse. Even if her pussy hurt a lot, at least the animal’s cock was one she could take… She didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened if Hojo had chosen one of the larger monsters as her partner.

As their ride came to a close, the platform settling in place in one of the holding cells - the door closing afterwards - the animal finished inside her yet again. It let out a quiet howl as it did - Aerith bursting into tears once more as more semen shot into her, the liquid irritating the wounds that were already there in her cunt.

At that point the aphrodisiac began to wear off - and so Red crawled off Aerith, finally giving the girl back freedom of movement. He moved to a corner of the room, too ashamed of himself to even talk to the girl - Aerith shakily getting onto her fours, then onto her knees while watching him in fear. She could feel semen mixed with blood dripping out of her pussy - the girl disgusted by the sound of wet splats as the liquids poured out of her cunt.

The cell she was in was dark - but there was enough light coming in from lights in the corridor for her to take a look at her body. She traced her fingers across the shallow wounds the animal’s claws had opened up while tearing her dress apart - wincing while touching some of the deeper ones. At least none of them looked serious…

Having confirmed that, Aerith tried pulling what remained of her dress up - to have it work as a makeshift bra. However, it’d slide off whenever she tried it - she lacked the giant chest Tifa had that was necessary to pull that off. Accepting that, she tried pulling it further down her hips so that it would cover her bare leaking cunt - but the cloth just slid down her hips, the girl catching it and pulling it back up. Even if it couldn’t really cover anything, it gave her a semblance of modesty as opposed to going around completely nude.

As Aerith took a look around the cell - still keeping her distance from the animal - she also found what remained of her panties. However, with them torn in two, there was no way they’d stay on - so she just threw them back at the ground with a sad sigh.

After trying to open the cell door for a bit, Aerith had to accept there was little left for her to do but wait. Hopefully Cloud and Barret would be able to free her from here… She just needed to wait for them to get there. At worst, she’d be taken out of here for another of Hojo’s experiments… But that could even be better than being locked in here with an animal that had raped her.

Accepting that, Aerith sat down in front of the door - her legs curled up in front of her, her hands crossed over her chest. She was aware that by doing this she was showing her cunt to anyone who could come from the outside… But if she heard footsteps, she’d just cover herself up. It wasn’t long before she heard a sound from the corridor, too - the girl peeking out of the door to see what was happening. One of the large monsters they passed on their way there was being taken out… And there was only one destination it could be going. Oh no! Poor Tifa… Aerith wished the martial artist good luck. Tifa was a tough girl… She would be able to handle it, right?

As she sat there and waited, Aerith began to feel something weird in her chest. Her tits began to ache… With a sensation she had never felt before. What was going on? Aerith’s hands moved to massage her own breasts - relieving some of the tension within them. She breathed out a happy moan as that happened - moving on to play with them more energetically. Her hands carefully kneaded her own boobies - granting her some relief from the dull agony she could still feel in her pussy. She had never played with her chest like that before… But it turned out to be surprisingly pleasant.

After a moment of just massaging her tits - her nipples growing harder and harder as a result - Aerith accidentally dragged her finger across one of the stiff buds of her nipple. She moaned loud as she did that - pleasure overwhelming her along with a new, alien sensation. She felt she was pushing something out of her chest… And then something warm began to run down her chest. Looking down, Aerith opened her mouth in shock as she saw that milk was now dripping out of her nipple - the white liquid trailing down her tit and flat belly.

How was this possible? Aerith wondered silently while lifting her hand to her mouth - and licking some milk off it. Wow, her milk tasted great! And releasing it felt great… Ah, who cared why was she lactating? Aerith grasped her breasts again with renewed vigor - now squeezing each of her nipples with her thumb and index finger of the respective hand. By putting pressure on them, the girl released more milk from her breasts - moaning gladly as more and more of the white liquid proceeded to leak out. Unbeknownst to her, it was yet another effect of the drug Hojo had given her - but that aftereffect was one Aerith was more than happy with.

Aerith continued to milk her boobies for several more minutes - breathing more and more rapidly as more and more pleasure accompanied that. Milk squirted out of her tits, covering her belly, her legs, and even the ground below with the delicious white liquid - Aerith not caring that she was making a bit of a mess like that. She just played with herself like that for as long as she could - the girl even able to reach a climax without touching her pussy at all. Her release was a bit painful - her wounded cunt walls clenching on themselves and rubbing the open wounds against one another - but the pleasure she was feeling made up for it anyways. Her love juices flowed out of her cunt along with more blood - Aerith’s moans reaching a crescendo before coming to an abrupt stop as the girl simply shook in place.

As her climax subsided, Aerith began to look down in confusion again - eventually deciding not to overthink it. Instead, she just proceeded to lap up more and more of the delicious milk while scooping it off her body with her hands. She didn’t want to waste it if possible… Who knew if the people at Shinra were even going to bring her a meal here?

For the moment, her breasts seemed to have ran dry - so Aerith was back to just sitting in place and waiting for anyone to come and save her. Closing her eyes, the nearly-naked girl began to meditate - her consciousness tapping into the Lifestream. As the last of the Ancients, the girl could communicate with the combined souls of all dead beings… Though she wasn’t particularly skilled at it yet.

Aerith could, however, recognize familiar souls as they slipped into it - and before long she had sensed the passing of someone she knew. It was a woman… W-wait, was that Tifa? That soul seemed so completely obsessed with sex… Could it really be her? Still, underneath the overwhelming lust she could sense the martial artist… So, it really was her… N-no! Why? Did that monster she saw earlier kill her? Why… Why did Hojo have to be such a monster? Tifa had not done anything wrong… She just wanted to save a friend… And she died for that?

Aerith couldn’t hold back tears as she felt that. She was responsible for Tifa’s death. She thought she was saving Marlene by coming here, but really she just doomed Tifa - and who knew how terrible her final moments were? “Please, Cloud… Save me already…” Aerith sobbed somberly - hoping her cry for help could somehow reach the spiky-haired mercenary. One impure thought crossed her mind though as she thought of him - with Tifa gone, maybe she’d be able to have him to herself? No, she shouldn’t think of it like that… But now that that thought had entered her head, she couldn’t chase it away.

Waiting in the cell, Aerith played with her breast a few more times. Eventually she grew tired though - deciding to sleep on the floor right at the door. If anyone came there, she’d wake up right away… And regaining her strength would definitely help once someone would finally break her out of here. Laying down on her side, Aerith closed her eyes- slipping into what would be her final dream.

***

Aerith was woken up by the sensation that someone was looking at her. Opening her eyes, she straightened up - her arm stirring the pool of milk that had leaked out of her breasts while she was asleep. There was someone at the door to her cell - the girl blinking a few times to get accustomed to the lighting. Long, silvery hair… And a sword so long it could rival Cloud’s in size… Wasn’t that Sephiroth? Zack had told her about him while talking about his work before… But wasn’t he declared dead? Why was he here? And why was he looking at her like this? She moved one hand in front of her chest to keep her breasts concealed, the other one in front of her pussy - some breast milk still running down her arms.

Bursting out of the tube holding Jenova’s remains, Sephiroth had a simple goal. Kill President Shinra - and put an end to the corporation’s search for the Promised Land. However, he was also able to sense a certain specific lifeform somewhere in the building. Following that feeling he was able to arrive at this cell - a cell holding a girl inside. There was also some monster in the cell - but the SOLDIER ace knew it was the girl he was sensing. The girl was, without a doubt, one of the Ancients… And the very sight of her was making him angry beyond reason. The Cetra, they… They locked Mother away! Confined her to her prison for so long!

In anger, the swordsman sliced at the bars making up the wall of the cell - easily opening the whole wall up. Aerith looked at the opening - wondering if she should leave. Behind her, Red was woken up by the sight - immediately sensing the danger Sephiroth posed. As the man’s attention was on the girl, he decided it would be best to keep it that way - remaining motionless.

“Are you… Letting me go? Thank you!”

Aerith exclaimed happily while looking at Sephiroth - and stepping over the stumps of the pipes. However, in just a few steps, she heard Sephiroth talk.

“Child of the ancients.”

The girl stopped, glancing back at him over her shoulder - did she want something from her?

“You deserve to suffer.”

In an instant, the man was on her - one hand closed around her throat, lifting her off the ground. W-what? He wasn’t there to help her? Then… Fear crept into her. He knew she was one of the Cetra… And from the sound of it, he wasn’t happy about it. But he wouldn’t hurt her, would he?

As Aerith’s neck was crushed, the girl’s hands moved towards Sephiroth’s arm - uncovering both her breasts and her cunt. At least her chest was facing away… But Sephiroth could still see her pussy. As she struggled in his grasp, more milk squirted out of her tits - some of it splashing onto the ground below with some wet slaps. Her face quickly turned red as her breathing was cut off - the girl kicking away at the air while clawing at his arm. Ahhhh. It’d be so simple to just tighten his grip and snap her neck like a twig… But that was too fast for her. Examining her body, the silver-haired man could see the dry blood on her thighs - telling him the girl had already been violated in her pussy. Her ass, however, seemed untouched - and that made it an appealing target.

Quickly freeing his cock, Sephiroth lowered Aerith onto his erection - quickly forcing it into the girl’s tight, virgin asshole. In her time selling her body Aerith had made her ass completely off-limits - so it was her first time taking a cock up there. Just having her sphincter stretch enough for his erection to go through was painful - but Sephiroth was quick to follow that with quick, powerful thrusts. The only silver lining was that by raping her he was relieving some of the pressure he was putting on her neck - Aerith gladly sucking air in to soothe her hurting lungs.

Sephiroth thrust into Aerith’s asshole at an insane pace - pulling the girl up and down in sync with his thrusts to make it even easier for him. Aerith cried in agony whenever she had the breath to do so - otherwise, she just quietly sobbed, her red face wearing a pained expression. Seeing that expression filled Sephiroth with satisfaction - making him try to prolong the rape for as long as she could.

Before long, Aerith’s sphincter tore - the girl’s ass completely broken in. Each of Sephiroth’s thrusts stretched the walls of her rectum a little further - prying her ass further and further open. Blood from her wounded ass walls began to drip out of her asshole - providing the man raping her with some lubrication that allowed him to pick up the pace even more. He just made the girl bounce on top of his cock - more milk thrown out of her bouncing titties as his pelvis collided over and over with the girl’s buttocks.

Even a SOLDIER’s endurance was finite, though. Eventually, Sephiroth came - flooding Aerith’s ruined rectum with his spunk. Some of his seed even shot up all the way into her guts - Aerith feeling as if she was going to throw up as she felt that.

Freeing his throbbing cock from the girl’s ass, Sephiroth let her drop - Aerith falling to the ground in front of him. He could hear her breathing desperately as her windpipe finally became unclogged once more - waiting long enough just to give Aerith a false sense of hope. Was he done with her? Was she free to go now? Just as those thoughts began to form within her head, with a quick flick of his hand Sephiroth put a definite end to them - or any other thoughts, for that matter.

The long katana easily sliced through Aerith’s neck - her head taken cleanly off her shoulders. It fell a short distance before hitting the ground - bouncing away while giving Aerith a view of her headless corpse. It sliced through her hair on the way through her neck - her short side braids falling onto the ground as well. Blood gushed from her neck - the sound accompanied by wet slurps from her windpipe. Her body was still trying to suck in more air - blood bubbling at the now-open canal as her body still tried to breathe.

Her headless body began to shiver and twitch - her titties moving around in the process. More milk squirted out of her nipples as a result of the random contractions of her muscles - her breasts covered in a mixture of red blood and white milk as her chest continued to heave. Her hands flailed around a few times, her fingers opening and closing - before finally hanging limply at her sides as her body slumped forwards onto her bare thighs.

Seeing her own headless body, Aerith knew it was her immediately - even if it was upside down. So, that man killed her… She knew she was going to die one day - and she thought she was ready for it. She knew her soul would move on to the Lifestream - reunite with those she had already lost… So why did it hurt so badly? More tears flowed down her cheeks as her head came to a stop - the final sight Aerith would ever see being that of a dark corridor deep in the bowels of Shinra HQ. Dying now made Tifa’s sacrifice completely pointless… How could she face the girl in the Lifestream after this? But at least she’d also get to see mom… And Zack… A weak smile crept onto Aerith’s lips as she thought of her first boyfriend. They’d finally be together again… With that pleasant thought, Aerith’s soul moved on to the Lifestream - life fading away from her green eyes.

With Aerith dead, there was nothing keeping Sephiroth there anymore. Brandishing his sword, the man walked away - towards the top of the skyscraper, where his other target awaited.

***

Aerith’s headless corpse stayed in the middle of the corridor like that for several hours. Assessing the damage that Sephiroth had caused to the entire building took quite a while - but eventually, some Shinra grunts had come to the corridor leading to her cell. Seeing her body split into two pieces, they immediately reported it - very much aware of their cocks stirring at the sight of her bare, milk-overflowing breasts and her severed head. Their orders came in quickly - they were to guard her corpse until professor Hojo came to retrieve it. And that meant they’d have plenty of time to sample her body however they wanted.

The soldiers quickly descended on Aerith’s corpse - a cock quickly working its way into the dead girl’s wounded cunt. It still had some of Red’s dry semen inside it - but the soldier didn’t mind. The cuts on the walls of her snatch turned fucking her into a memorable experience - giving her tight slit an unique texture that felt quite good on a dick.

Another soldier approached the girl from behind - hefting her up in between the two of them. He worked his cock into her gaping asshole - the brutal pounding Sephiroth had given it making the orifice very easy for the soldier to use. Now, Aerith’s headless body was locked firmly in between the two of them - bouncing a little whenever one of them thrust into her pussy or ass.

With her in that position, Aerith’s tits ended up close to the face of the man fucking her cunt. Bending over a little, he was able to reach them with his mouth - and the moment he touched her nipple with his lips, they were flooded with milk. Her body continued to produce milk over the several hours before she was found - her milk glands filled with delicious milk that was just waiting to be spilled.

The man let the milk stay in his mouth for a moment - taking delight in its unusual taste before swallowing it. Immediately, he began to suck on it - rewarded with more of the tasty liquid. Each bite, each little suck, each time he dragged his tongue across the pink nub - more milk would always gush out. The man gladly drank it all up while fucking Aerith’s cunt - eventually giving back to her with some white liquid of his own. The moment he pulled out, however, he was immediately replaced by another soldier - who began to assault Aerith’s other breast with his mouth.

The girl’s head wasn’t left alone either. The cut had opened up a clear way into the back of her mouth - and, with some effort, one of the soldiers was able to work his cock inside it. Grinding the head up and down on his shaft, he was able to watch Aerith’s dead face - her eyes rolling up and down in their sockets in line with the head’s movements. Her limp tongue barely moved as he pressed his cock against it - but the man didn’t care, finally slipping his prick out from between her lips. Soon, Aerith’s face was covered by not only tears, but spunk as well - a shower of semen signalling the release of another soldier.

The men continued to have their fun all the way until Hojo arrived. He didn’t comment on the men’s deeds - instead trying to decide what to do with Aerith’s corpse. They’d lost their final specimen… But it wasn’t all bad yet. The girl had been impregnated - of that, he was certain. They could easily build a machine to keep her body going - at least enough that her womb would continue to work. She’d make for a perfect incubator for some more wonderful test specimens! As for her head… He had always wanted to perform an autopsy on an Ancient’s brain. Even if she’d been dead for a few hours now, it’d surely bring him a lot of valuable information. And then he could… Or maybe…

Even in death Aerith wouldn’t be free from Hojo’s depraved experiments - her body giving birth to several new creations of the deranged man. An act of kindness doomed her body to countless horrors - and an eternity in the labs of Shinra.


End file.
